Love Is In The Air
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: Monochrome Dream Fox and I played a word game, and this happened. I REGRET NOTHING. Warning: contains PewdieCry, MarkiMash, Krinx, and just about every other pairing known to video gaming (and some that aren't). R&R please. NEW: Story now comes with bonus pasta sculptures of PewDiePie and Markiplier, as well as ducks from Paris!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this happened. I got bored so Monochrome Dream Fox and I played a word game. Wow. Much derp. Very yaoi. There's so many grammar mistakes :( please forgive us.  
**

**I'm the bold text, Fox is italics. Review please, and maybe we'll do another chapter or something.**

* * *

**Once **_upon_** a **_bird_** there **_was_** Doritos. **

_The_** alphabet **_ate_** Yamimash. **

_Markiplier_** loved **_him_**. **

**They **_ate_** evil butt-stabbers. **

_Evil butt-stabbers_** hated **_barrels_** especially **_since_** MarkiMash **_rivaled_** Krinx **_Fanfictions_** and **_PewdieCry_** fandoms. **

_PewdieCry_** was **_having_** romance **_in_** pillow forts. **

_They_** were **_very_** sexy.**

**(I'm so sorry X'D)**

_(/Falls out of chair)_

_Cryaotic_** was **_Pewdiepie_** kissing **_pasta_** plates.(?)**

_Sup Guys_** jump-roped **_in_** midair **_as_** Krism **_kissed_** MINX!**

_Love_** was **_in_** the **_air_**.**

**It **_is_ **ADORABLE.**

_Ru$$ _**and **_Red_ **were **_kissing_** under **_the_** mistletoe **_and_** Raven **_flew_** sadly **_into_** wherever single people go when everyone else is making out.**

_This _**was**_ known _**as**_ Narnia. _**Also the Best Fanfic Ever.**

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter count: 2. Word count: ridiculously low. Regrets: None.**

**Another chapter was requested, so here ya go. Sorry its so short, but y'know, its kinda tedious for two authors to write a story just by texting each other back and forth, not to mention having to bold/italicize every other word when I'm typing it up :D and the occasional misunderstanding about where sentences end and new ones begin. So we hope you enjoy it.~  
**

**Once again, I'm the bold text and the **_italics_** is my friend Monochrome Dream Fox.**

* * *

**One** _morning_ **someone** _ate_ **demons**. _They_ **couldn't** _digest_ **fire**.

_So_ **Mangaminx** _saved_ **sup guys** _which_ **had** _eaten_ **fire demons**. _Cry_ **thanked** _Minx_ **for** _returning_ **his** _sup guys_.

**He** _gave_ **her** _pasta_ **(end sentence.)** **Markiplier** _and_ **Pewdiepie** _(end sentence__.)_ _Minx_ **shared** _them_ **with** _Cry_ **and** _Krism_. **They** _all_ **danced** _together_ **happily** _ever_ **after**... _not_.

** But** _Pasta _**Pewds** _appeared_ **and** _ate_ **Minxlings**.

_Markiplier_ **punched** _Pasta Pewds_ **so** _Pasta Pewds_ **threw up** _Minxlings_. **Everyone** _rejoiced_.

**Marzia** _is_ **chasing** _Pewds_ **who** _stole_ **ducks** _in_ **Paris**.

_Ducks_ **were** _amazing_ **and** _PewdieCry_ _shippers_ **loved** _the_ **amazing** _Pasta Pewds_ **fanfiction** _that_ **was** _written_ **in** _Narnia_.

**THE END.**

_DUN DADADADUUUUUN._


	3. Handsome Russ

**So. Romance plot generator. Probably the most amazing device known to weird authors like myself. (You could probably find it if you used Google.) I asked Monochrome Dream Fox to quickly name three characters from the fanfic we're working on together. The result- Nanners, Ru$$ and Sp00n. I told her that it would not end well. THIS ALL HER FAULT. All I did was spam the "suggest" button for adjectives. We still regret nothing. And yes, when the plot generator asked for a pen name, I DID type "Snuffleupagus," and YES, we did just invent Nanner$$. Flee if you want to keep your sanity.  
**

* * *

**_Handsome Russ_ \- a Tender Romance**

**by Snuffleupagus**

SeaNanners is a handsome, fit and friendly Machinima director from L.A.. His life is going nowhere until he meets Russ Money, a SOTOTESHAWT, beautiful man with a passion for video games.

Nanners takes an instant disliking to Russ and the proud and tight-fisted ways he learnt during his years in Florida.

However, when a traitor tries to assault Nanners, Russ springs to the rescue. Nanners begins to notices that Russ is actually rather brave at heart.

But, the pressures of Russ's job as a Youtuber leave him blind to Nanners's affections and Nanners takes up cooking to try an distract himself.

Finally, when cowardly gamer, Sp00n, threatens to come between them, Russ has to act fast. But will they ever find the tender love that they deserve?

* * *

**Praise for_ Handsome Russ_:**

"I fell in love with the special Russ Money. Last night I dreamed that he was in my teapot."

\- The Daily Tale

"About as enjoyable as being slapped with a dead fish, but _Handsome Russ_ does deliver a strong social lesson."

\- Enid Kibbler

"I love the bit where a traitor tries to assault Nanners - nearly fell off my seat."

\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."

\- Zob Gloop


	4. Le Fan War

**Sup. The romance plot generator was pretty well-received, so I tried to make the same website write me a short story. I DIDN'T TELL IT TO ROMANCE BUT IT DID I'M SORRY.  
**

**I tried to allude to the poll Cry and Minx did to see who's fans were better- Pewds', Cry's or Minx'. (Cry won) **

**Sooooooo ENJOY~**

* * *

ChaoticMonki had always loved weird The Fandoms with its victorious, valid videos. It was a place where he felt happy.

He was a sweet, courageous, water drinker with slim eyeballs and hugable toes. His friends saw him as a mangled, moaning madcap. Once, he had even saved an easy fangirl that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.

Cryaotic walked over to the window and reflected on his fan-made surroundings. The indecisive teased like hopping Sup guys.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was the figure of MangaMinx. Minx was a brutal heroine with tall eyeballs and fluffy toes.

Cryaotic gulped. He was not prepared for Minx.

As Cryaotic stepped outside and Minx came closer, he could see the courageous smile on her face.

Minx gazed with the affection of 4955 intelligent poised ponies. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a fan war."

Cryaotic looked back, even more sparkly and still fingering the pink rock. "Minx, sup," he replied.

They looked at each other with calm feelings, like two knobby, kooky kittens murdering at a very gentle convention, which had Tasty music playing in the background and two patient uncles fighting to the beat.

Cryaotic regarded Minx's tall eyeballs and fluffy toes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Cryaotic with a delighted grin.

Minx looked unstable, her emotions blushing like a precious, plastic pizza.

Then Minx came inside for a nice drink of water.

EDN.

* * *

**...I'm pretty sure under different circumstances it would've randomly picked "I am your father," instead of "I love you." That would have been infinitely better in-context, but whatevs.  
**

**This is the best random story I have ever seen.** **"like two knobby, kooky kittens _murdering_ at a very gentle convention.."**

**Anyways, next chapter definitely be an original composition like the first two. Hopefully it will be longer. And it will prolly have Pewds and Marzia and a lot more people. **

**And I will see YOU in the next chapter. BUH-BYEE~**


End file.
